Absorbent articles are designed to absorb body fluids while being comfortable to wear but improved leakage protection and increased comfort are ongoing goals. These goals are made more difficult when combined with increased activity of the wearer because pads may not fit and move optimally with the contours and motions of the wearer. Specifically, the back of the pad proximate the wearer's gluteal cleft is one region where fit improvements are needed. Some previous absorbent articles have included a back protection feature in an effort to better conform to the wearer's gluteal cleft. However, these features have not eliminated the bunching, twisting, and/or roping some experience while walking or running. Therefore, there remains a need for an absorbent article that conforms to the body and maintains intimate contact relative to the gluteal cleft with reduced bunching, twisting, and/or roping during increased activity.